In The Dark 2
by WinterYoung
Summary: In the Dark


It started out normally. I got on a train like instructed by my foster parents to go to the far side of town where her medicine was much less expensive. I have used the train a few times and I do enjoy the ride. But it is much to long than I care for but apparently it is hardly worth wording. My foster parents are very strict, and a bit cruel time to time.

My father ended up being a drug dealer which was not so shocking but I loved him. He was never cruel to me and treated me right even thought we hardly spoke. However when he went to jail, the court was sure he had stained me with his bad habits so put me with a foster parents to help my 'attitude'. They continue to think the worst of me, block me from the internet, ask me about every friend I have and make small suggestions ever so often that I am a bad egg. Oh well, life right?

I slumped down in my chair letting out a soft sigh as I stair out the window blankly as the city zips by. I am going to be on this stupid train for at least another hour and a half and slowly my eyes begun to slide shut. I just feel so tired and so out of it. My body slowly falls into a light sleep and I end up with my face pressed against the cold window. My mind drifted off into soft darkness and dreams.

It felt like only a minute when something caused my body to snap away. My eyes flashed open to find that it is already dark and the train had stopped. I sat up and begun to rub my eyes. Were we there yet? I look around to see other's look a bit confused. Not many are on the train anymore.

"Hey.." I call out softly to some old guy with a suit on and a briefcase.

"Um, are we there yet?" The man seemed annoyed before I even spoke, but after I asked him his eyes turned to me and he grumbled angrily.

"Does it look like we are there?" He asks me annoyed. Well of course I was not sure, that was why I asked. But whatever, I have nothing to say back so I just turn my gaze back outside. I'm not sure if the train stopping before schedule is a good thing, it actually worries me a little.

In fact as I pear my eyes out the window and narrow them through the soft darkness I notices that we are in the middle of no where, everything outside is dark. So why had the train stopped? My head snaps forward to attention when I hear a faint sound. A scream. It sounded like a cry of an older woman. At this point of night very few were on the train, so what could be going on?

There are only two other people in this car and maybe 20 people at most in the entire train. I hear another scream, this time more pain filled, louder and closer. My heart begins to beat faster and I stay perfectly planted in my seat wondering what I should do. This is starting to feel like something off of a horror movie. At least the lights have not gone out.

Do I even need to be afraid? My eyes slowly turn first to the office guy then to the man a few rows behind us. He is black and frankly dressed like a gangster. He probably has a gone or a weapon right? I lightly shake my head and inform myself it's okay, who attack a train with only a few people on it?

The light's above us flash and I snap my head up to see them buzz on and off until it finally goes almost completely black. At this point my breaths are becoming more shaky as well as my body. I at once pull out my cell phone and open it so the dull glow might give me some kind of light. Slowly I face it to the other two men to see how they are, or more like the looks on their faces. Both of didn't look so well.

The old guy looked sweaty and nervous, and the gangster look nervous and mad. I turned my attention forward as I heard noises a bit closer. Screams, some smashing. The screams are loud and pain filled like some kind of horror movie. I hear some smashing, more yelling now getting closer and closer.

I want to move, to run, knowing this is not save and whatever is hurting or maybe killing the other passengers is getting closer, but I can't. The glow from my cell phone finally goes out and I rush to close it and snap it open again. I point it forward and the glow on my phone turns on once again. My entire body goes stone cold at the site. There is a man at the door of the car.

He is rather tall, skinny, and wearing black ripped clothes. His Long jet black hair that reached his knees completely covered his eyes and only barley showed his mouth. It was so thin and flowing down is such a way it looked like black oil dripping down his body. But what really got me was what was all over him, this man was completely covered in blood.

Blood dripped down his hands, his legs but most of all his mouth. That is when I noticed his teeth, long and pointed, they looked as sharp as razors, like some kind of shark…of monster. I could hardly believe what was happening. No this was not real,

This kind of thing did not really happen. It only happened in books, and in stories. Then if this was a story, or a dream, would I feel this kind of fear? So awful whatever would happen would be paid in full by the fear I was feeling at that moment. The old guy in the suit jumped to his feet and turned to the door to run.

My mind was not able to keep up for in the very instant the old man tried to man a run for it the man was already ahead of him. The killer shot his entire arm through the mans chest and out the other end. The man stairs forward in shock in horror before couching up blood and yelling out in pain. I slammed my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly, yet tears did not form like I had expected. For some reason my emotions were not quite letting me feel the pain I should be feeling.

Everything just felt to impossible to really hurt me like it should. The killer pulled his arm back from the old mans chest and he clumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes completely dead. The killer slowly lifted his hand and licked the blood from his long thin fingertips. I could feel my chest, lifted and dropping further and faster. I see the mans head slowly turn to me and panic was starting to finally peek, until I heart a shot of a gun causing me to flinch and cover my ears.

A small stream of blood begins to flow down the wound this killers now has in his shoulder but he does not flinch, or give any sign of pain. Instead he slowly turns back to the gangster who is standing with a gun pointed at the man.

"You damn freak! Go to hell!" He screamed before shooting him again and again! Bullets flew through the killer but he was no dying! Instead he begun to walk over to him. The guy just kept shooting and shooting and the killer just kept not dying! What was he!

This was simply impossible! Like some kind of horrible nightmare! I slowly placed my pom on my heart as the shooter grew more and more fearful, his face expression slowly changing from angry to worried and frantic. Until finally the killer came to him and with one hand he threw him for rows back against the wall with an unpleasant splat. If I was going to get away this was my only chance.

I got up from my seat as fast as I could as my body shook hard from the complete horror. It's hard to move, hard to think, but I know I have to get away. I once on my legs run to the car door. I push my way through the half open stuck door and then stop dead in my tracks when I get into the next train car. There is blood across the walls, and elderly old lady dead on the ground, some middle aged guy on the other end.


End file.
